


卡塔尼亚

by XOH012



Category: Chuang 2021
Genre: M/M, Mikazu, kazumi - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOH012/pseuds/XOH012
Summary: 那是他第二次听到这个问题，而每一次他都仿佛是毫无准备。他后来才知道那是Kazuma独特而不计后果的求爱方式，坦率而热烈的，是只属于十六岁孩子的爱意，仿佛倾泻的夕阳那样涌向他，似乎从不知道赤裸的皮肤往往要被日光灼伤。
Relationships: Kazuma Mitchell/Mika Hashizume, ミッチェル和馬／橋爪ミカ
Kudos: 4





	卡塔尼亚

我很想你，我想见你，我爱你。这三句话被他依次写在斑驳的电子屏幕上，他的手指郑重而温柔地扫过机械键盘，好像在安抚一只容易受惊吓的猫咪。光标在屏幕上微弱地闪烁着，退格，退格，退格，又停下。湿润苦涩的海风穿过窗户，消融在温和的夜色中。他没有开灯，只是安静地，一语不发地坐在群青色夜幕里，垂着眼睛的样子好像是在祈祷。“在祈祷什么？”十六岁的Kazuma会这样问他，不知道是当真出于好奇地，还是略有些戏谑地，尾音轻盈地上扬，轻得让他捉摸不透。

“祈祷明天的太阳可以落下去得再晚一点，橙子园里不要落冰雹。”他回答，心里悄悄又加上一句，教堂门口卖冰淇淋的小店不要关门。不过这一句他没有讲出来，因为不想要Kazuma觉得自己太幼稚。那时候他好执着要扮演一个哥哥的角色，虽然他也只是年长一岁而已，他们都还没有成年，还是小孩子的年纪。小孩子，他讨厌被叫作小孩子。乔安娜姨妈总是叫他小孩，教堂的神父也要叫他小孩。他争辩一句我已经十七岁啦，不是小孩子了，神父就微笑地看着他，说你永远是主的孩子。

Kazuma并不信仰宗教，听他如是转述的时候便只是弯起眼睛微笑。那时他们并肩走在大教堂广场后的鱼市，空气里都是柠檬，血橙和油炸鱼混合的奇异味道。一辆老式卡车在他们身后卸货，两箱鲔鱼和老虎虾被倾倒在黑色火山石地面上，银白色泡沫蜂拥地在地面漾开，然后一齐涌到暗灰的蓄水池里面去。很臭，是生命在极力挣扎的时候所散发出的腥臭味，而那些腥臭味即使是在礼拜堂里也能够闻到。Kazuma也不会去礼拜堂，所以每周日会站在大教堂的门口等他，穿着一件米黄色的，有点皱了的宽大衬衫，拿着两个奶油绿色开心果味儿的冰淇淋。男孩笑起来的时候鼻子皱皱的，皮肤在灼热的阳光里泛起水波一样金色的光晕，说Mika，我等你好久啦——带着点鼻音好像是在撒娇。他站在阳光和灰尘里，西西里仿佛永远是盛夏。

Kazuma来的时候也是夏天，Mika心里想着。他来的时候还是个一句意大利语都不会说的小孩，绝大多数时间里他们用英文交流，因为是彼此的母语，也并不花费多少力气。Kazuma语言学得很快，一个月不到就已经能用意大利语说出许多简单的句子。Di dove sei？他拿着Kazuma的语言书一句句地问，像在教一个还不会讲话的婴孩。Tokyo, Tokyo e New York。Kazuma也一个词一个词地回复他，声音又轻又快地掠过去，好像是在唱歌。他们并肩坐在夕阳下的海岸线上，远远地望着红色天空里埃特纳火山的影子。一座沉默的活火山。他从来没有去过比埃特纳火山更远的地方，关于他出生的那个海岛，他也只是在记忆中依稀听说过。这就让他有一点点嫉妒Kazuma了，明明他们都是流着复杂血液的小孩，但只有Kazuma拥有那些血液的记忆。你去过东京吗？你去过夏威夷吗？他一句句地追问，对方也耐下心去一句句地给他叙述。日本的海，夏威夷的海，他没有见过的那些海，于是就都小心地幻想成卡塔尼亚海的样子。Kazuma说那些海都没有卡塔尼亚空气里血橙的味道，他很满意，那么卡塔尼亚的海就好像要特殊一点。

“你从来没有去过你出生的地方吗——连一点记忆都没有？”Kazuma问他，小臂撑着海岸线上一艘锈坏了的渔船，铁锈染在男孩色泽温暖的皮肤上，像是抹在米色画布上的一笔红颜料。他盯着Kazuma小臂上的红，一时之间不知道该怎么回答。没有，从来没有。他摇摇头，好像有点自卑似的放低了嗓音。“十八岁之前我都会和乔安娜姨妈呆在一块儿，”他顿了顿，又问，“Kazuma呢？为什么会来这里？”

“噢，我爸爸工作的原因。”男孩简明扼要地回答，就很快地缄口不谈了，好像是不愿意被触及到家庭的边界。他敏锐地读出这句话里的拒绝，于是不再聊起这个话题。他们都不是边界感很弱的那种人，总是悄悄地守卫着谈话的边境线。出生地，父母，童年，家族，这些对他们来说都好像是有些特殊的话题，于是也都默契地避而不谈。但他又总会觉得Kazuma比他要幸运一点点，因为Kazuma是见过生下他的那片大海的，而他却没有。所以Kazuma的眼睛里有一些他并不拥有的，坚定又明亮的东西，他在很多年之后终于明白那些东西是什么——那些能够填满他灵魂缺口的，他所不曾见过的美丽的事物。

红色夕阳落到地平线的尽头，他们就站起来沿着Via Etna慢吞吞往大教堂广场走。鱼市在收摊了，一些被挑剩下的水果落在地上，被踩出粘稠又馥郁的汁水，一头银发的水果摊老爷爷往Kazuma手里塞一串葡萄，他又有点吃味地笑起来：“他们都好喜欢你。”

“那可能是因为我比较乖。”Kazuma笑得眼睛弯弯的，很像是一只被褒奖了的小狗。他撇撇嘴，说是的是的，你好乖。说这句话的时候他忽然有种自己真的是个哥哥的错觉，或许是因为乔安娜姨妈也喜欢那样对自己说，你是个乖孩子，你很虔诚，主会爱你的。他对此深信不疑。

六月的最后一次礼拜在一个明朗的周日结束，一同结束的还有教会学校的最后一个学期。对他来说是假期的开始，但对Kazuma来说并没有太大的分别，或许只是他们待在一起的时间变得更长了一点——如果他不要做那些讨人厌的拉丁文作业的话。在那期间Kazuma的父亲上他家来过一趟，无非是感谢他们的照顾，即使他并没有做些什么。“Kaz的意大利语说得不是很好，很感谢你做他的朋友。”Kazuma的父亲说，他嗯嗯地点头，好像那种很乖很听话的邻居小孩。他们在长长的海堤上谈起这句话，都忍不住笑出声。并不是谁先要成为谁的朋友的，他想，他和Kazuma好像是血液里有什么磁极一样，只是单纯地吸附到一起去了。或许是因为他们血管里都流淌着同样的海浪声音——他梦里去过的，Kazuma曾经去过的，或者他们未来要去的那些地方。

那段时间他们很常一起吃晚餐，或许是因为Kazuma父亲变得很忙的原因——似乎和海洋的变化有什么关系。“他是学者。”Kazuma也只是这么说，他于是猜想那是和海洋气候有关的什么学科，比如去预言海底岩层的演变，或者火山喷发的历史，他对一切追根溯源的学科抱有天然的好感。“但没有人知道他们发现的东西到底是不是真的。”Kazuma说，一边说一边用银色餐叉卷起一圈蛤蜊宽面。

七月的天黑得极晚，有时吃过晚餐了夕阳还尚未落尽。他们抱着膝盖坐在化不开的浓稠日光里，22寸电视在放《邮差》，是他喜欢的关于诗歌的故事。他们不常谈诗歌和信仰，对话好像总是散碎又接地气，浸透了水果，橡木枝和鱼的味道。荧幕上的海呈现出旧胶片过饱和的蓝色，比他们日日看到的海的色泽要更浓郁一些，Mario的灰色自行车从那片海域上飞驰而过，像一只马上要坠落的蝴蝶。“他要去给Beatrice写诗了，”Kazuma坐在他旁边说，声音轻轻的，“他们会在一起。”

“你为什么会知道？”他问。

“因为他是个真诚的人，真诚的人都会被爱。”

Kazuma回过头，望着他说。Kazuma的眼睛是漂亮的棕色，被日光映得好像一对透明的琥珀。那双眼睛温柔地望着他，越过日光，也越过电视里嘈杂的海浪的声音看着他，他的心跳就忽然变得很急促了。聂鲁达在向Mario解释隐喻的意义——当我们说天要哭泣，那是什么意思？那是天空要下雨。Kazuma的眼睛也好像要下雨一样，透过波光粼粼的水面注视着他。他开始有些喘不过气来了。

Kaz，你也一定会被爱。他忽然很突兀地想，又觉得自己有些好笑起来。Kazuma有点困惑地望着他，问了一句你为什么笑。Kazuma困惑的时候变得非常可爱，小狗一样的眼睛执着地看着他，好像不追问到底就不愿意停止一样。“Kaz，你也是很真诚的人。”他说，那是他第一次如此直白地评论一个人，用的也是一个直白又暧昧的形容词，这让他忍不住有点害羞起来。橘红色夕阳映在他的脸颊上，温度好高，高得他有些局促不安。Kazuma似乎是并没有料到他会说这句话，有些惊讶似的，忽然从温柔的棕色眼睛里漾起一种难以言喻的，狡黠又愉快的笑意。

“——那你会来爱我吗？”

Mika，你会来爱我吗？Kazuma问他，声音轻轻的，却很有力量地。他的呼吸在那一瞬间变得非常干涩起来，好像有一万只蝴蝶忽然从他的心脏破茧而出。你会爱我吗？他想，Kazuma或许是一个真正的诗人，他好像很通晓怎样用隐喻把语言变得扑朔迷离。但或许Kazuma其实并没有想那么多，是他在把原本简单的东西变得捉摸不透。街道的尽头传来九点钟教堂的钟声，仿佛是在催促他。和钟声一同喧嚣起来的是夕阳的余晖，那些橘红色夕阳像是要燃烧起来一样，沿着白色大理石和黑色火山岩的街道翻涌，卷起邻舍闲谈的杂音和小餐馆油炸饭团厚重的奶酪气味，下一秒就要把他们淹没。他想，如果他会去爱他的话，那些翻涌的夕阳就会在那一刻决堤，然后他们一同在滚烫的日光里殉情。

“Kaz，你真的很像个小孩。”他最后这么说，用一种兄长一般宠溺的语气。海潮一般的夕阳平静下来了，像是火山熔岩逐渐冷却，而后缓慢地落进钴蓝色夜幕里去。

第二天他和Kazuma又像往常一样见面了，仿佛昨天什么都没有发生一样。乔安娜姨妈开车带他们去阿奇雷亚莱的橙子园。前一晚许的愿望好像很灵验，橙子园里果真没有落冰雹。他们肩并肩挤在红色小轿车窄窄的后座，录音机在放一首sapore di sale，融化的盐的味道蔓延在干燥空气里。小轿车从荒芜的小道开过去，一侧是人迹罕至的海岸，杂乱的岩石堆砌在不断涌过的浪潮边。他们沉默不语地坐在不断颠簸的后座上，干燥温暖的日光弄得他开始困起来。“Kaz，我好困。”他这么说，垂着眼睛，声音黏黏糊糊，对方就很默契地把肩膀送过来了。Kazuma的肩膀和他的人一样瘦，是枕着并不太舒服的类型。他没忍住偷偷笑起来，“Kaz”，他小声地喊一句，对方就轻轻嗯一下，问他干嘛，他就又喊一声“Kaz”。他什么也不说，就是一遍遍喊着Kazuma的名字，手指越过皮革的车座试探到一起，他们在血红色的日光下隐秘地十指交缠。一场异教徒的偷情。

他是什么时候意识到这一点的呢？他后来想，是什么时候已经意识到这是一场偷情的呢？或许比他想象的还要更早一点，只是他不愿意去承认罢了。他们开始频繁地在无人知晓的角落牵手，湿热的掌心紧紧地靠在一起，像两团燃烧的火焰。然后是第一次和更多次的接吻，在阿奇雷亚莱的橙子树下，也在Via Etna的街角。“Mika，如果你能变成女孩的话，会想做什么？”他听到Kazuma小声地问他。“变成女孩的话，那就来找你调情吧，”他笑着说，“最好能把你迷得死去活来那种。”

“噢，那你现在就可以来找我调情了啊。”

Kazuma也笑起来，像只讨巧的小狗一样，眼睛里是温柔的靛蓝色天空。他们转过身去接吻，无限延伸的街道尽头露出教堂的一角，巴洛克式穹顶静默地矗立在天空之下。他的视线越过Kazuma的肩膀看到教堂的穹顶，广阔的，沉默的，那穹顶也回望着他，像在注视一个背离信仰的叛道者。“你不专心了。”Kazuma咬一下他的嘴唇，虎牙擦过柔软的皮肤，好像在恶作剧。

那或许是个危险的信号，他应该在那一刻就注意到的，那样他或许就不必再陷入一切令他窒息和痛苦的漩涡。他那时还很幼稚，确实并不是一个成熟的男人，也不是一个好的兄长。他们接了很多次吻，每一次都温柔又绵长。他想，那对Kazuma来说是爱，因为Kazuma永远是个赤诚的人，而对他来说呢？是爱吗？抑或是为了填补他灵魂缺口的某种解药，在每一次接吻的时候，使他得以触摸到那些他不曾触摸的东西，咸的湿润的空气，没有血橙味道的海风，属于他的永远的梦境。

七月快结束的时候爸爸妈妈打来电话，说移籍的手续已经快要准备好了。电话是乔安娜姨妈接的，催促他向教会学校提出转学的申请。西西里人做事太慢，乔安娜姨妈说，他们把太多下午都花费在了咖啡和下午茶上。他嗯嗯地答应了，骑车往学校去。灰色28寸自行车沿着海岸线飞驰，他薄荷绿色衬衫的衣角也被风吹得扬起，好像展开来的翠鸟翅膀。七月末卡塔尼亚的正午总是热得出奇，他从教会学校樟木色的大门走出来，就看到Kazuma站在学校的门口，手里拿着两支冰淇淋，望着他眼睛弯弯地笑。“你怎么知道我在这里？”他被晒得头有点晕，问话的声音显得有些嗫嚅。对方笑眯眯地说：“我跟着你来的。”

“你每天好闲啊。”他忍不住笑。

“好闲，闲着想你呢。”Kazuma也跟着他笑，一边把一支插上了原味曲奇的冰淇淋塞到他手里。他们推着车沿着长长的海岸线走，又开始聊一些无聊琐碎，很微不足道的话题。昨天救下来的小猫已经可以自己走路了；乔安娜姨妈今晚的甜点要做cannoli，你要不要一起来。“噢，”他像是想起了什么似的又说，“我在处理学校的申请了，等你回纽约之后，我也可以去找你……”

“然后呢？”

Kazuma忽然停下来了，在他前面两三步的距离，不远不近的，却又好像是刻意在维持着距离感一样。然后什么？他愣住了，似乎并没有做好准备迎接这个问题一样。“你会来找我，然后呢？”Kazuma转过身面向他，又问，从漂亮的棕色眼睛里露出一种温柔又容易受伤的神情。他好熟悉Kazuma这样的神情，是他又在求证什么，等待什么的时候才会露出来的。

“Mika，你知道我很讨厌等待。”

“你在说什么？”

“不要装傻了，”Kazuma望着他，沉默了一会儿，忽然非常认真地说，“Mika，你会爱我吗？”

那是他第二次听到这个问题，而每一次他都仿佛是毫无准备。他后来才知道那是Kazuma独特而不计后果的求爱方式，坦率而热烈的，是只属于十六岁孩子的爱意，仿佛倾泻的夕阳那样涌向他，似乎从不知道赤裸的皮肤往往要被日光灼伤。他们站在苦涩的湿漉漉的海风里，不知从哪传来一首断断续续的桑塔露琪亚——是他在很小很小的时候就听过的一首那不勒斯船歌。他听着听着又变得无法呼吸起来，从他灵魂深处的那个缺口里又开始涌出苍白的悲伤的血液。一种难以言喻的，或许是愧疚也或许是忧郁的情绪像是不由分说一般把他淹没。

“……Kaz，你不应该向我求证这些的。”他在呼吸的间隙里终于说，声音轻得几乎不可闻，孱弱的尾音迅速地消弭到沉默之中去了。一个叛道者，吉普赛人，流离失所的灵魂，他想着，可这样的灵魂为什么还会如此痛苦呢？橘红色夕阳落在广阔没有边际的地平线上，细碎的岩石上，也落在他们宽松衬衫的间隙里。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，那些日光在这一刻终于决堤，沿着崎岖的海岸线奔流。他们站在橘红色日光的中央，像站在一个深不见底的漩涡中央那样，沉默不语地，仿佛是殉情。

回到家的时候已经是傍晚，乔安娜姨妈在厨房里烤一盘树莓饼干，黑陶双耳壶里装着淡绿色的生奶油，是他一度非常喜欢的味道。“Kazuma没有和你一起吗？”没有，他说。他往厨房走过去，拉开贴满老旧橡胶贴和剪报的冰箱门去拿一瓶汽水。我可能不会再和Kaz见面了，他又说，声音轻而疲惫，像是旧拨片划过松弛的琴弦。吵架了吗？没有。他回答，仿佛被抽干了力气一样。主会保佑你的。乔安娜姨妈说，以一种再稀松平常不过的语气——而事实上那也就是再稀松平常不过的一句话。陈旧的，已经几乎不再运转的冰箱无言地站在厨房角落里，仿佛是一座沉默的告解室。那种几乎要把他吞没的，令他下一秒就要无法呼吸的痛苦在这一瞬间又一次席卷而上，以他几乎不能够抗拒的姿态，从那个永远无法被填补的缺口里汹涌而出。

“那么主也会原谅犯了错误的孩子吗？”

他倏地转过身去，气息在一瞬间变得极度紊乱起来，乱得他几乎有点不能呼吸。他在那一瞬间看到乔安娜姨妈的眼睛，温柔的，又似乎有些怜悯地望着他。乔安娜姨妈的眼睛是漂亮的棕色，Kazuma的也是。他想起橘红色夕阳下Kazuma的眼睛，湿润的温和的，仿佛有一万句话想要和他说那样望着他，他的心就开始无法遏制地痛起来了，痛得他几乎要落下泪来，“主也会承认一个十恶不赦的孩子吗？”他又问一遍，声音颤抖得好像下一秒就会开始哭泣，他甚至分不清楚这句话是在问乔安娜姨妈还是问他自己。可是他的错误又是什么呢？他又忍不住想着，是和Kazuma接吻这件事吗，还是他在背弃什么东西——什么他一直以来赖以生存的，无法失去的东西。他好像被一种令人捉摸不透的巨大的愧疚给牢牢包裹住了，但他自己也不知道那些包裹住他的愧疚究竟源自何处。 

“Mika，你永远会是主的孩子。”乔安娜姨妈望着他，忽然很温柔，很温柔地说。也就是在那个时候他终于像个孩子一样开始哭泣了，汹涌的，灼烫的泪水沿着他的脸颊仿佛无止尽那样地淌着。他脆弱得好像一张浸透了水的纸，被风轻轻吹一下就足够分崩离析。有人的手指轻轻划过他的脸颊，像是初春时候柔和的雨那样，他知道那是乔安娜姨妈，他像个真正的小孩子一样被她抱着了。“你也永远会是我的孩子。”她说，仿佛能一眼看见他心里那个缺口一样——一个永远不会被补上的缺口，他灵魂的创伤，他无法相认的自己。他在浓郁夕阳里无声地痛哭，而他自己也想不通他是在哭什么，他在模糊的眼泪里看到Kazuma的影子，完整的，没有缺口的，美丽的影子，他终其一生也没有办法得到。

九月底那天他收到了夏威夷的来信，是爸爸和妈妈寄过来的，一同寄过来的还有国际高中的入学通知。那应当是他已经期待了十七年的，但他却忽然不知道这是否还能被称作是回到故乡。那或许并不是他的故乡，他在那一刻隐隐约约地想到——那些他血液里的声音，或许原本就只是他想象出来的样子——这样的想法让他开始胆怯起来了。星期天是礼拜日，他从礼拜堂的拱门走出来，往外看到灰白色的广场。九月的西西里仍然是盛夏，街道上都是燃烧的灰尘的气味，但Kazuma不在那里。穿米黄色衬衫的，拿着两支开心果味儿冰淇淋的Kazuma。笑得像只小狗的Kazuma。他想着想着忽然觉得鼻子酸起来。

那之后是十月和十一月，而他再也没有在大教堂的广场看到过Kazuma。这或许是对他不诚实的一种惩罚，他想，或者是对他伤害了Kazuma的一种惩罚——总归是做错了什么的。乔安娜姨妈给他定下了去夏威夷的机票，15个小时，他不太理解15个小时的飞行会是什么样子，或许Kazuma也是像这样降临到这座岛屿上的。Kazuma曾经飞过的天空，Kazuma曾经看过的，那些一万英尺之外的景象，他也终于能够看到了。十二月是他的生日，是他期待了很久的十八岁，一个不再被称为小孩的年龄，但他对长大成人却一点实感都没有。他在生日上又看到Kazuma，他变瘦了很多，放下了刘海，显得更像个小孩子了。我要去看你看过的海了，你会记得我吗，你会偶尔回忆起我吗？他想着，却终于还是没能问出口。

十八岁之后的第二个星期，他回到了夏威夷。他在一年之后从国际高中毕业，开始读大学。大二的暑假他给Kazuma纽约的家打了一个电话，接电话的是Kazuma的父亲，语气很抱歉的样子，说Kaz搬到东京去了。读书吗？他愣了一下，又问。噢，不是，不是，是去工作。Kazuma的父亲说，尾音微微上扬，他听着听着又想起Kazuma问他“在祈祷什么”的时候，也是这样一模一样的，又轻又快的尾音。你可以邮件联络他试试，Kazuma的父亲在电话里说，过了一会儿，又补上一句，真的很谢谢你，Kaz说你们是很好的朋友。

“是Kaz这样说的吗？”他握着电话忍不住笑了，想起夕阳下的Kazuma，除了真诚以外什么也不会的Kazuma。那双像小狗一样湿润的，美丽又容易受伤的眼睛，那时候也像注视温柔夜空一样注视着他。你会爱我吗？那时候的Kazuma这样问他，用一种不安又期待答案的眼神望着他。这一幕后来也常常出现在他的梦里，而每一个梦里他都会说出不一样的回答，仿佛是要补偿当时的沉默那样，不断地，一次次地说——我很想你，我想见你，我爱你。

我很想你，我想见你，我爱你。他最终也在屏幕上这样写，光标又退过几格，吞掉他不敢再说的一切话语，把它们统统塞到了一个沉默的句号里去。他垂着眼睛坐在夏威夷凌晨温柔的夜色里，在湿润的，不再有血橙气味的海风里，像在回忆一个不太真实的梦境一样，又像是在祈祷。邮件在3分钟后发出，再过两个小时，或者三个小时，Kazuma会在东京的单身公寓里醒来。他想，或许Kazuma也会像他一样梦到橘红色夕阳下的卡塔尼亚，他再也不曾回去过的卡塔尼亚。Via Etna在钴蓝色的海岸线上延伸，绵长得像是一首永远念不完的诗歌，街道尽头是沉默的埃特纳火山，一架灰色自行车掠过长长的堤岸，仿佛马上就要坠落的蝴蝶。他们短暂地相爱，在阿奇雷亚莱的橙子树下接吻，像偷情那样紧紧地拥抱在一起。被锈坏的渔船停泊在布满礁石的海堤，在那里他遇到十六岁的Kazuma，而十六岁的Kazuma就是他真正的故乡。


End file.
